Video films are an effective means for describing information about a variety of subject realms and a variety of objects within those subject realms. Information about the subject realm is accumulated in databases. At the present time a great multitude of types of databases have been developed that are oriented to the applications of special methods of analysis and information processing. The result of the application of such methods is new information and knowledge about the governing laws of interaction of objects between each other and with the environment and the dynamic of change of their characteristics. The interaction of objects of the subject realm and the dynamic of change of their characteristics permits one to describe the laws of change of the subject realm, which, as a rule, a priori are not known to the observer of the subject realm.
Any video film (video sequence of images) may be looked at as a specifically organized data bank about the subject realm, possessing a specific structure, methods of access and means of analysis and processing of data.
For the most part in such banks of data the analysis and processing of information has a visual character, but at the same time the viewer receives new information and knowledge. The examined class of data is most often generated by means of video mapping of the real subject realm, and thereafter is transferred by channels of connection to multiple consumers, in the capacity of which any person may serve. Regardless of the orientation of video films to the viewer's perspective, there exists a complex problem of analysis and processing of such data during their transfer by connection channels with a series of additional limitations.
The insufficient carrying capacity of the connection channels is responsible for the impossibility of creating a system of compressing video to a high degree with the subsequent decompression after the transmission of the compressed video to the viewer. All known methods of compression consist of two components: the first is connected to the compression of static images, and the second to the compression of a dynamic sequence of video frames. In the first case the structural properties of the image are taken into consideration, while in the second the dependence between successive frames of a video film, determined by inter-frame interaction, is taken into consideration. When video scenes are compressed using techniques based on the theory of wavelet-transformation with the reference-point approach during the compression of static images, the obtained degree of compression is generally insufficient to attain the required degree of compression of a video sequence.
The images of the video sequence in the majority of cases have a stochastic nature. Each image may be represented in the form of two components, one of which has a stochastic, and the other a determinate, character. The correlation dependence between frames, as a rule, is quite significant. If the inter-frame interaction and the presentation of the video as a sequence of scenes that make up a specific subject are calculated correctly, then it succeeds even more on the basis of the calculation of the inter-frame interaction than on the order to increase the degree of compression of the video sequence. The quality of compression of the video to a significant degree depends on the completeness of information about the inter-frame interaction. In a sequence of frames the inter-frame interaction becomes clear not only in the time transfer of information between any successive frames, belonging to one scenario, but also to the transfer of information between any pair of frames from one subject. It should be noted that the time transfer of information does not bear a unique character in the entire realm of each image.
The inter-frame interaction is implemented by means of the transfer of a part of the static component and a part of the dynamic component. In the transition from one image to another a part of the information is lost as a result of the dynamic changes of the objects (distortion, change in position). The remaining part of the image remains unchanged and is transferred from one image to the other in the process of the successive change of frames.
The transferred part of the information is described by complex governing laws. The study and description of such governing laws presents a complex problem. It is possible to isolate the following approaches to its solution:    1. The statistical and correlation analysis of the structure and dynamic of the video sequence;    2. The combinatorial-statistical analysis of the block mechanism for the transfer of information;    3. The analysis of time series of displacement and brightness of groups of pixels, blocks, objects.
The necessity of use of these methods is conditioned by the fact that the results of the analysis may, in a series of events, substantially increase the quality of compression of a video sequence of images, and improve the control of bit rate.